


Path of the Guardian

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kami senses Kakarot arriving on Earth, sensing the danger of the saiyan he sends Mr. Popo to collect him. Kami is tempted to dispatch the child, but instead chooses to raise the saiyan to be a force of good, surpass him when the inevitable day King Piccolo awakens.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Kami's Path

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Path of the Guardian

Kami senses Kakarot arriving on Earth, sensing the danger of the Saiyan he sends Mr. Popo to collect him. Kami is tempted to dispatch the child but instead chooses to raise the Saiyan to be a force of good, surpass him when the inevitable day King Piccolo awakens.

Chapter 1 Kami’s Choice

Kami is the namekian guardian of Earth, having split from his evil half King Piccolo, and the creator of the dragon balls. After the terror, his evil half caused, he created the magical wish-granting orbs to give the people hope and inspire courage. He lived upon the Lookout watching over the planet.

So when an alien pod came crashing down he was the first to know. He sensed the child inside and felt a chill run through his spine. His attender was Mr. Popo an immortal genie tasked with training the Earth’s guardian, was sent to investigate.

Mr. Popo arrived at the crash sight in record time thanks to his magic carpet. He found the small child clad in armor and has a swaying monkey tail. “Come here little one.” the child was a Saiyan, and sensing the powerful being he lashed out in self-defense.

The genie just took the Saiyan's attacks not being affected by them. Once the Saiyan was tired out he was able to be taken to the Lookout, the Saiyan gaining respect for Mr. Popo in the process. Kami observed the child, though his current power was nothing, his potential was high.

What scared him was the danger the boy posed to the Earth. Thanks to the power of the Pendulum Room Kami had experienced battles against numerous threats, including the Saiyans. He knew enough about them, they were a warrior race and could transform by the power of the full moon. The Saiyans were threats Kami was never able to defeat in his training.

“Stand back Mr. Popo...” he charged an attack.

“Kami...what are you doing?”

“He’s a Saiyan, one look at the full moon he’ll go on a rampage and destroy the Earth!”

“Kami, he’s an innocent child, please reconsider!” Kami hesitated, torn between his sense of justice and his duty as the Guardian of the Earth. “Kami...” Kami gripped the young boy’s head.

He checked the boy’s mind to see how he came to Earth. If he was sent as a weapon he’d put an end to him there and then.

What he saw broke his heart, the Saiyan known as Kakarot, was sent away from his home to save his life. A pure-hearted Saiyan, a noble warrior, was there a chance this boy could become a force for good? Kami sighed and dispelled his attack. “Give the boy a bath and some food, he’ll be staying with us so I can keep an eye on him.”

“Thank You, Kami!”

-x-

Mr. Popo had his hands full with the young Saiyan, but it certainly wasn’t boring. He gave the boy the name Son Goku based off of an old tale he knew, he felt it was a fitting name. Thanks to the genie Goku was able to learn about the world as well as martial arts.

As a Saiyan he respected strength, and Popo and Kami were very strong. They were able to teach him a lot, ki control, flight, ki sensing, and the basics of martial arts. He taught the boy about right and wrong, the value of life, and even the balance of creation and destruction. Though Kami kept his distance at first, leaving the raising of Goku to Popo, that didn’t mean Goku’s curiosity didn’t lead to him.

Goku would sit and meditate with Kami and even tried to spar with him even if he was vastly outmatched. Goku received a zenkai boost after fighting the powerful namekian. Kami said he was often busy looking over the Earth, but the few times he did make time for Goku just made the time they spent together more special for the Saiyan.

This led to Goku calling Mr. Popo, Papa or Papa-Popo, and him calling Kami Grandpa. It was kinda adorable, and since Kami had no children of his own reached a deeper layer of special.

As the years passed and Goku reached a proper age he began training in the Pendulum Room. Kami had agreed to it mostly because the boy wanted to see the world, Kami feared the Ozaru form running rampant. Increasing his mental and physical strength, it was in this room Goku first transformed. Learning of this ability and of the damage it could do to the world.

“How goes his progress?” Kami had made Goku a deal that if he could learn to control this form, he could venture away from the Lookout.

“Very well, he’s training to try and control his Great Ape form.” He even got rid of his tail weakness, training it up so it was nice and strong. “He wants to see the world, I don’t think he wants to destroy it.” Kami nodded. Goku may have enjoyed battle but he didn’t want to kill. From what he observed Goku was willing to give mercy to his opponents, but if that mercy was rejected he didn’t give someone a third chance.

“Do you think he could defeat King Piccolo?”

“Kami...you aren’t thinking of...”

“It’s crossed my mind, the boy’s strength has grown impressively if he can defeat King Piccolo for the good he could replace me as the Earth’s Guardian.” Mr. Popo didn’t like it, thinking there had to be another way.

“Don’t you think you and Piccolo could reconcile, and become one again?” Kami shook his head.

“This is the only way. I’ll be accelerating his training, I trust you’ll do the same.” Mr. Popo nodded. Goku returned from the Pendulum Room, it was difficult but he was slowly getting control of his transformation. It wasn’t easy, but he thought he was getting closer and closer to figuring it out. Battling dinosaurs was decent practice since the Pendulum Room’s magic allowed him to go back in time without altering any events. “Goku how would you like to train under me?”

“You mean it!” his tail wagged. “Thank you Grandpa!” he hugged the older namekian. With Kami’s more hands-on training Goku started developing more advanced techniques; the After Image Technique, Energy Cannon, Mouth Blast, and the Exploding Wave. Mr. Popo taught Goku the Energy Absorption Technique, though he warned that since he wasn’t immortal he couldn’t just absorb energy endlessly.

Kami used Magic Materialization to create weighted clothing for Goku to wear building up his muscle mass as he trained and sparred. With proper training as he grew up, he was able to gain control of his Ozaru form. With a sharpened mind and chiseled body, he was quite the fierce warrior.

“Grandpa, how come you don’t go down and visit the Earth?”

“It isn’t the path I chose, as Guardian, you have to make hard decisions. If you act on every single thing people will come to rely on you too much and not handle matters on their own, and progress will grind to a halt, but if you do nothing you risk losing what you are trying to protect, the balance will crumble.” Kami looked up to the sky. “Believe it or not Goku there are beings known as the Kais, they watch over the vast universe trying to keep the balance and natural order.”

“Wow!” Mr. Popo had explained the balance of creation and destruction to him before, but it was still hard to fully grasp.

‘I wonder what kind of path you’ll take when you become the guardian.’ Kami told Goku about the Dragon Balls his gift to the world to right some of the wrongs beyond his control. Though he feared the balls would one day be used for wicked purposes.

On Earth things were bustling…

Emperor Pilaf was trying to get his hands on the Dragon Balls for World Domination purposes, but his small forces soon faced off against the Red Ribbon Army. In the face of their overwhelming military might, they had surrendered their claim on the Dragon Ball they held.

The Red Ribbon Army was amassing countless forces as they searched for the Dragon Balls. The desert bandit Yamcha and his comrade Puar were recruited by the Red Ribbon Army, because of their reputation. His skills earned him the title of General Orange.

Commander Red wanted the Dragon Balls for petty reasons, wanting to wish to be taller. Not that he told his Generals that, they were believing he was questing for World Domination. Yamcha didn’t trust Commander Red and planned to play his cards right to get the balls right out from under him.

With the ball, they got from Pilaf they had a total of two, but they needed all seven to make a wish. They knew where two of the balls were but had issues getting to them. One of them was on Fire Mountain guarded by the Ox-King, the man was a skilled martial artist and a monster of a man on his own but Fire Mountain was something they couldn’t get near. The magical flames gave off such intense heat even trying to fly near the place with the most advanced technology would either melt or explode.

The other ball was in the hands of Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit, known as one of the greatest martial artists in the world. Messing with him was a gamble, an attempt was made but he blasted them out of the sky before they even got close to his island.

“Commander Red sir, our men reported the sight of another ball.”

“Where is it?”

“In a small village beneath Korin’s Tower.”

“Good, have the men retrieve it!”

“They tried sir, they were defeated by the village chief.”

“Ridiculous!” He grumbled. “I’ve had enough, we have no choice, contact Mercenary Tao!” the name struck fear in the hearts of everyone who heard it. The man was a killer for hire, he was so good at killing he decided to make money from it.

To be continued...Goku’s Trial Collect the Dragon Balls


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Goku’s Trial Collect the Dragon Balls

Mercenary Tao was hired to retrieve the dragon balls at any cost. Cost it did, 50 million per person, plus expenses. Commander Red agreed to pay it so long as he could deliver the balls. “A small price to pay.”

Many of his generals didn’t approve of this, but Tao Pai Pai’s reputation proceeded him. He once killed a man with his tongue during the World Martial Arts Tournament, he was disqualified, but gained infamy.

He went to the small village beneath Korin’s tower catching Goku’s attention. In his free time he often watched over the village, the small tribe followed the teachings of Korin. H had wanted to meet Korin, as he was an 800 year old martial arts master, but Kami kept him on a short leash.

Korin originated in the Other World and had even helped teach Kami a thing or two. To the world below he was considered the God of Martial Arts. Kami planned to have Korin evaluate Goku sooner or later.

Goku sensed turmoil in the village. Tao Pai Pai was just after the Dragon Ball, but his sinister nature could be sensed by the village chief. Bora refused to hand it over. “I sense evil in your heart, I will not hand this treasure over to you!”

“A pity.” Tao goes and attacks some of the other village warriors. He killed one instantly. “How many deaths will it take till you hand it over?”

The warriors tried to fight him, but they were young and not as strong as the chief. Tao broke their weapons easily and followed up with a killing blow. “Stop it!” Bora charged in and was actually able to fight against him.

“Father be careful!” A young lad called out.

“Is that your boy, how sweet!” he kicked Bora and knocked him into Korin’s Tower. “Perhaps killing him will get you to hand over the ball.” he cracked his knuckles.

“No stop!”

“Then hand over the ball!” Upa wasn’t going down without a fight, he pulled out his bow and arrows and shot at Tao. The Mercenary broke the arrows, not breaking his stride.

Upa ran out of arrows fast. He grabbed an axe, preparing to defend himself to the bitter end. “I won’t let you kill my son!” Bora charged in with his spear.

Tao caught him and sent Bora flying into the air. “Then you can die first!” he shot the spear back and skewered Bora.

“Father!” Upa gasped and cried.

Tao stole the ball. “Now to finish you!”

Goku was shaking in anger, gripping the edge of the lookout, cracking it. Biting his lip so hard he had drawn blood. He wasn’t supposed to interfere, he wasn’t...when he saw Bora die he saw red! Kami told him he observed over everything across the planet, saw many acts of war, violence, and death, but such was the troubles of mortal men caused and created by them. As he put it he could go and save someone across the globe but there would always be someone in need of help. Goku tried to understand, he knew Kami was old and wise and had seen acts of justice and horrors alike, but right here within arms reach there was danger at their doorstep and he couldn't turn away!

When Tao Pai Pai was gonna kill Upa despite getting the ball Goku snapped. He shot towards the ground and his rage was so great even Mercenary Tao paused. “What on Earth?!”

Goku landed hard, he was wearing a blue gi with a black undershirt, with yellow pants, and weighted boots. “Enough!” he snapped, his furry tail uncoiling around his waist, thrashing with his rage. “How can you kill so easily?”

“I happen to be a mercenary killing is my job.”

“You came here for the dragon ball, you could have done so without killing these people!”

“Who are you to question my methods?”

“My name is Goku, I am a Saiyan Warrior!”

“I don’t know what a saiyan is, but a warrior is no match for a true killer!”

Goku looked back at Upa. “I’m sorry, but do not fear...I’m strong!” Tao charged at Goku and the two clashed. The saiyan was able to read Tao’s movements and was able to match his strength.

The murderer was being pushed back. “You fool I am the great mercenary Tao!” He charged up an attack. “Dodon Ray!” He fired a super heated beam from his finger, a technique that usually pierced his enemies burning them alive from the inside out.

Goku didn’t move, instead holding his palm out before him. The ray hit his palm. “Shaaa!” The ki dispersed and was sucked into Goku’s waiting mouth. He drank Tao’s attack down, finding the ki to be quite spicy but not unbearable. “Kaaa!”

He fired a Mouth Blast, taking Tao’s absorbed ki and applying it to his own, creating an impressive blast. It was quite the trick that Goku called Ki Doble. As he could not absorb ki endlessly like Mr. Popo he combined the two techniques, to negate such an issue. Not that he couldn’t absorb quite a bit of ki mind you.

The Ki Doble Mouth Blast was intense. Had Tao not strengthened his body with his ki, it was possible he would have been far far broken. His clothing was destroyed, and his body scorched. “You...you dare try to kill me!?”

“I’m not a monster like you, I don’t kill for fun. Taking your life will not reverse what you have done.” The saiyan warrior picked up the dragon ball. “I’ll take this back, but I will not take your life, now go!” Tao glared at Goku.

“You will regret this!” Using the pillar he road in on Tao fled, naked, injured, and humiliated. Goku knew of the dragon balls and what they could do. Upa ran over to his father and cried over him.

The women of the village came out and began to attend to the dead. Goku’s heart broke, he felt that this shouldn’t have happened. He cast a glance up to the lookout and knew he should return. ‘Kami’s already noticed I’m gone but...’ He looked at the people and to Upa, they had their whole world shaken up by this. Casting his gaze down to the dragon ball in his hand Goku decided. ‘I’m gonna set things right.’

He would bare any punishment Kami had for him, but he had to do this. “Goku...thank you for saving me.” Upa bowed.

“I haven’t finished yet.” Goku showed Upa the Four Star ball. “This is a dragon ball, I will gather the other six and call on the Eternal Dragon’s power to restore your people.”

“You mean it!” He couldn’t believe it. Goku turned to the women of the village.

“Please look after their bodies, there is still a chance they can be saved.” he said with a bow. The other villagers were wary of this stranger, as the Red Ribbon army had been attacking their village for some time now. ‘That’s fine...’ Goku thought. ‘They don’t need to trust me, I’ll help them no matter what.’

Thanks to Kami’s training, Goku was able to sense mystical energies, so he would be able to track the dragon balls down. “Wait please!” Upa stood up and rushed over to Goku. “Let me come with you!”

“Are you sure, it will be dangerous?” Upa nodded.

“I may not be as strong as you, but these are my people if you believe there is a way to help them. I must help!” Goku smiled and nodded.

“Are you able to fly?” He asked, levitating off the ground for emphasis.

“No...I cannot...” Goku wasn’t sure what to do, but received a message from Korin.

“Looks like we have some help.” He scooped up Upa and flew to the top of Korin’s Tower, shocking the young lad.

“My my, I was surprised when Kami’s boy stepped in, but I’m most appreciative.” Korin appeared before them, making Upa gasp and bow.

“Mighty Korin, I am not worthy!” Korin chuckled.

“Now now, these are special circumstances, raise your head, young warrior.” He obeyed. “Goku, you are aware you broke Kami’s rules and intervened in the affairs of mortals.”

“Yes sir.”

“You are prepared to face those consequences, and still wish to aid these people.” Goku nodded. Korin could see the young man had pure and honest eyes. Despite his rage, his focus was to protect Upa. “That fact alone makes you a true hero. Not many have the heart to do what is right even if it’s difficult.”

Goku wanted to help, even if it meant crossing his Grandfather. Upa did feel some guilt but Goku smiled and said it was fine. Korin summoned a Flying Nimbus. “This will help you on your travels.” Upa was a pure-hearted warrior so he was able to ride on the Nimbus.

The yellow cloud was large enough for them both to sit and ride on. “Thank you so much Korin!” Goku bowed.

“Goku if you could do me one small favor in return...” he stroked his whiskers.

“Sure, anything!”

“I’d you to help teach Upa to use his ki.”

“I’ve never taught anyone before, but I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will.” Upa was happy for the chance to get stronger. Goku was excited to train and get stronger with someone more his own age, give or take. The nimbus took them, soaring through the air as Goku searched for the Dragon Balls.

-x-

Mr. Popo had noticed Goku’s actions, but couldn’t help but smile. He’s served many guardians in his life time, each one had their own unique views and took their own paths. Goku was growing into his own man, and was excited to see the path he forged for himself.

Kami came out. “Mr. Popo, where is Goku?”

“Oh uh Kami, well you see...”

“HE’S GONE?!” Kami shouted. The elder gaurdian was furious, despite Goku’s noble intentions. Mr. Popo just hoped that things would work out and that Kami would cool down by the time Goku returned.

-x-

Little did Kami or Goku know it, someone else was searching for the Dragon Balls as well. She had even developed some technology to locate the balls accurately. This put a target on her back as she quested to have her own wish granted.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1


End file.
